What are we fighting for?
by ragsweas
Summary: Voldemort Wins !AU. A gift fic for CrimsonGoldQueen. Life has not been easy for the survivors of the war. And every once in a while, the question arises-Whom are they fighting for?


**A/N: this is a gift-fic for CrimsonGoldQueen. Happy birthday! Hope you like it!**

 **This is a Voldemort wins! AU where Harry is still in the run.**

* * *

Life, as they knew it, had long disappeared. There was no more Order, no more light side. Just Voldemort, the 'leader' of the wizarding world and the rebellion. The rebellion of a few people. Eight years later, there were only five who survived.

Harry Weasley-Potter.

Ginerva Weasley-Potter.

Neville Longbottom.

Luna Lovegood.

Edward Remus Tonks-Lupin.

And that was all. There was no Hogwarts to go to anymore. No home to take rest. Just enough life to run.

"Prongslet?"

Harry turned. Long gone was the scrawny boy. Harry now had long hair, tied back in a ponytail, his face covered with beard. He had given up the glasses years ago but his eyes were a dead giveaway. And he would never give that up, the last reminder of his parents.

"Yes Moonlet?' he asked, smiling.

It was one of the rare moments Harry smiled. With five people cramped up in a camp and making strategies that could lead to their deaths, there was not really anything to be happy about.

"Read me a story." The sleepy boy said.

Harry smiled and nodded.

They never called each other from their real names. It was far too dangerous.

Opening the tales of Beadle the Bard, Harry adjusted little Teddy on his lap and began reading his all time favorite-the wizard and the hopping pot.

It wasn't long before Teddy was asleep and snoring in his godfather's arms. Harry shuffled the young boy's hair-it was black then-and kissed the sleeping boy's head. It hurt him to think that not only was Teddy going through what he went through, but also much worse. He didn't deserve this.

"Prongslet."

Harry looked up to see Ginny looking at him.

Ginny was far from recognizable. Her hair cut short and dyed blonde, yet the roots turned red, as if to remind her she was the last of Weasleys. Her heavy build made her look like Charlie-not that anyone knew. None of the other Weasleys had survived and they were all that left.

"Yeah?"

"Mimble says he has found a breakthrough."

Harry nodded. Mimble, or Neville, was the one who did most of the work. Even if Harry was a household name, Neville was the one who made all plans and executed them. The boy looked remarkably similar to Frank Longbottom. Many Death Eaters knew him by that one detail. And didn't he put up a fight!

Neville nodded as Harry entered the small place they would meet and plan. Luna, or Dreamy, as she was called, was busy scribbling away.

"We have found two weak points in You-Know-Whose' base." Neville said. However, there was no real excitement in his voice. All of them knew how this could end up. "If we infiltrate there…"

Harry sighed. This immediately made everyone look at him with a raised eyebrow. Even Luna.

"What?" Ginny asked. Harry was not someone to sigh, of everything, in the middle of such an important talk.

"Nothing." Harry lied. The last he wanted then was a discussion on his feelings.

"This isn't nothing." Neville said. His voice was so heavy and persuasive tat Harry couldn't stop.

Harry looked at the sleeping figure of Teddy in the next room. "He didn't deserve this."

"None of us did." Neville pointed out.

"I know…" Harry put his hand on his head and groaned.

"You are tired." Luna said as a matter of fact.

"Of course I am tired!" Harry snapped. He hadn't meant to but how long could he keep it in?

"How long have been fighting Luna?" He asked, looking at the blonde. "Since first year. Since we were eleven! I think it is time for me to get tired!"

"Well you aren't the only one who has been fighting!" Neville shouted. His temper was flaring. After all he did, the planning, the fighting! He would never be as good as Ron had been, but he was trying for Merlin's sake! "In case you haven't noticed Prongslet, all of us have been fighting."

"The prophecy…"

"The prophecy was bullshit! It referred to both of us. Stop trying to become the one! Because you aren't! There is no more Harry Potter like we had years ago. Now, there's just the rebellion which fights!"

"For whom exactly?" Harry spoke up. "For whom Neville? The world is divided into two groups-the Death Eaters and the bloody backbiters. There are no more victims! The muggles and muggleborns have become a myth, the half-bloods are all slaves. Whom are we fighting for?"

"Ourselves." Ginny said quietly. She didn't really have the power to fight anymore. It had been so long that even she was tired. Even she had asked the same question. And she gave herself the same answer every time. "We are fighting for ourselves. Didn't you just say that Teddy deserves a better future? So, can't we just try for the world to be a better place for him?"

"You are not the only one suffering." Luna said quietly. But it wasn't a taunt-rather, just a remark. Harry felt himself melt under her smile.

"I know." He said slowly. "I am sorry. It is just…"

Neville clapped him on his back and smiled. "It is all right mate."

Harry nodded. Yes, he needed to fight for Teddy.


End file.
